


Miraculously Mistaken.

by Silly_Slimy_Slap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Reveal, Superheroes, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Slimy_Slap/pseuds/Silly_Slimy_Slap
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas AstrucHi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.Marinette is found out by her enemy, then after a successful Akuma attack, she is wounded.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi-“ began Marinette before being swiftly interrupted.  
“Adrikins,” yelled Chloe running to the attractive and rich Adrien. Of course, that’s all she wants him for.  
“Hi Chloe,” smiled Adrien, he quickly turned his attention from Chloe to Marinette, he grinned at her and waved. “How was your weekend?”  
“It was great- I mean you’re great- I mean how was yours?” She asked embarrassed by her clumsy use of words, again.  
They continued to talk all the way to class, when they arrived Alya congratulated Marinette on being able to speak to Adrien finally and elbowed Nino in the side gently.  
“Yep, I’m going to my seat now,” Alya exclaimed, winking at Nino.  
“No, sit with me!” Responded Nino, Alya’s scheming and planning worked out so Adrien and Marinette were sitting together.  
Before they even say down Rose started yelling about an Akuma attack downtown. Of course, everyone was dismissed. Chloe clung to Adrien and stopped him from transforming. He looked around trying to find a diversion, the quick-witted boy glanced over and saw Marinette leaving the classroom quietly, he planted Chloe on Marinette's arm and ran off. Marinette sighed and told Chloe to go home.  
“This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She exclaimed. “You must take me to my Adrien.”  
Marinette tried to escape the grasp of Chloe, which unfortunately for her didn’t turn out to be a success. Eventually, Marinette escaped and ran off to transform, Chloe angry and shocked by Marinette's actions, of course, followed the unsuspecting hero.  
“Tikki, spots on!” Chloe watched in awe as her enemy transformed into her biggest inspiration, in a classroom in her very school. Shocked Chloe fell backwards and sat staring blankly for many minutes after the incident. 

“Good fight, my lady,” grinned Chat Noir. Ladybug smiled and began to walk off. She checked behind her noticing that her partner had edged away and was leaving too.  
Ladybug jumped from the rooftop she sat on to a nearby garden, she hid and detransformed, finally allowing the pain to occur. This villain wasn’t an easy one to face, his pure wit and experience was horrible for Ladybug, her miraculous ladybug should’ve cured her, but you can’t undo physical damage, it’s too permanent.  
Marinette heard someone faintly calling her name before everything went black. 

Alya sat anxiously awaiting news from the doctors. She had silent tears rolling down her face.  
Suddenly she felt arms surrounding her body. She recognised his scent.  
“Nino,” He watched Alya’s tear-stained face. She erupted with tears. Nino held Alya close to him and allowed her to cry into his chest.  
Soon after Adrienne walked in, Chloe gasping his arm tightly.  
Alya looked up and said. “How dare you. You’re a minx. Let me guess you’re here to torture my poor Marinette.” Alya wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away.  
Chloe frowned at her and started off. She turned back quickly.  
“I just wanted to support her, if something really did happen I would feel guilty for the rest of my life,” Said Chloe, leaving swiftly afterwards. 

“She’s okay, the surgery was successful, how do you think she received the stab wound?”  
“Stab wound? Alya why didn’t you tell us?” Adrien questioned.  
“Please, can we see her,” stammered Alya begging the doctor to allow her to visit her friend.  
“Yes, only for a little while though, she is awake.” The doctor turned and began in the other direction, the three friends following close behind. 

“Why did you do that? How dare you!” Alya screamed in Mari’s face. “I was so worried!”  
Marinette grinned sheepishly.  
“I was really worried about you Mari!” Said Adrien.  
The rain started pattering on the window as the three visitors were told to leave.  
Marinette was watching the windows slowly get fogged up. She started dozing off. Although she arose quickly from her slumber. Her pain was unfathomable but it was important to understand that Chat noir didn’t know what was going on. She stood up from her resting place, transformed and off she went out the window.  
She sat atop the Eiffel tower after she failed hunt for chat noir. She heard a gentle sobbing below her. She looked down and saw Chloe Bougiour.  
Her instincts told her to stay where she was but she ignored them and jumped to the floor to support her fellow hero.  
“Ladybug!” Exclaimed Chloe grasping her tightly. “I’ve been waiting for you to come out of the hospital-“  
“What?” Ladybug was confused as to how Chloe knew her whereabouts.  
Marinette tilted her head to the side and Chloe slammed her hands over her mouth.  
“I think you should get home Chloe,” ladybug smiled at Chloe as she nodded. 

She picked up Chloe and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she passed Adrien’s room and saw him standing at the window. She smiled.  
After dropping Chloe to her house she went back to her resting place on the Eiffel tower. The breeze was nice against her face, she clutched her wound gently frowning to the sky.  
“My lady?” Asked Chat Noir curiously.  
“Chat Noir, I need you to do a favour for me!” He nodded. “ I’m not going to be able to fight for long, I need you to try and capture the Akuma in this.” Ladybug handed Chat Noir a jar looking thing.  
“What is it, my lady?” He questioned  
“It’s a Róngqì, it’s used to hold Akumas when Ladybug can’t catch them. Please Chat.”  
Chat noir frowned at the woman he loved, confused and worried for his Ladybug.  
“Bugaboo? What’s wrong?”  
“Kitty, last Akuma attack I really hurt myself.” She lifted her hand off where she was struck and revealed the blood on her uniform.  
“Go to a hospital!” She reassured Chat Noir and said goodbye after a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> Hi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Marinette has healed and is okay now, but something has happened with Adrien, leading to a bad outcome.

One week later

“Mari, thank goodness you’re okay!” Alya hugged her friend tightly. “What a good week for no Akuma attacks, I wonder what happened with hawkmoth.”  
Marinette nodded to her companion. She noticed Chloe watching her from across the classroom and became suspicious.  
“What is it Chloe, you can trust me with anything,” Marinette smiled, finally expecting that Chloe was a good person.  
“It’s just-“  
“Okay class, get to your seats.”  
Chloe’s eyes welled up. “Can I take Marinette to the bathroom? I’m upset.”  
The teacher nodded and Chloe walked out, she wiped her tears away as if it was nothing.  
“Are you okay?”  
“It was fake,” Chloe smiled. “We need to talk!”  
The young girls ran off. Eventually, after reaching the bathroom Chloe couldn’t hold it any longer. “I was so worried about you Marinette, I might not have always but I really respect you and the idea of losing my biggest inspiration hurt me,  
“Alya got extremely mad when I tried to see you, so I ran away and stayed outside, in denial of how I treated you, but now I understand after meeting you that night under the Eiffel tower that you will always be my role model and that I will always appreciate everything you have done for me.”  
Marinette cocked her head.  
“I know it’s you Ladybug.” Marinette’s eyes widened and she refused to believe that her enemy was now her biggest fan.  
“Chloe, listen, I’m not Ladybug- in fact, I wish I was her. But I’m not, trust me!”  
Chloe shushed her. “I’m not stupid, not anymore.”

“Ladybug! You’re okay!” Chat noir wrapped his arms around Ladybug as she giggled softly, she really missed her companion after not seeing him for an entire week.  
“Kitty?”  
“Yes, bugaboo?”  
“Someone found out who I am, I’m worried she might tell Alya, what do you think I should do?”  
“I- I don’t know, Ladybug. I’m sorry.” He frowned.  
“Oh well, let's get to-“  
“I am Dramura. Give me your miraculous and I will save the world from every Akuma attack ever.”  
Ladybug nodded to her partner and they both leapt towards him. 

“That was good, kitty!”  
“Definitely, do you want to spend the rest of the night together?”  
“I- you know what? Sure,” ladybug grinned. Her earrings started flashing and she leapt off after agreeing about a time and place.  
“Tikki, I am really excited!” She said as she detransformed onto her bed. She gave tikki some cookies. There was a light tap on her trap door, reaching and climbing up Marinette smiled at the unsuspecting Chat Noir.  
“Hey,” he said sheepishly, he was nervously awaiting a response from one of his closest friends.  
“Hi kitty, how are you, I saw the most recent Akuma attack, the lucky charm was really a watch?”  
“Yeah, the villain was kinda bad at fighting too, his superpower was to stop things moving.” He looked up, avoiding eye contact. “She’s amazing, ladybug, thinking of using his power against him.”  
Marinette watched his face, his eyes shut slowly and his mouth twisted into a smile. She stared at his strong jawline noticing his facial features. They looked familiar to him. Soon he was looking into her eyes as well, the glimmer in his eyes was captivating for Marinette.  
“You look so beautiful- I mean familiar!” She noticed something she never had before, something she needed to investigate.  
“I’m nervous, I’m meeting my lady tonight, but I don’t know what to say to her.”  
“Be honest, you aren’t going to get anywhere if you lie.” She grinned at her partner. 

“You were paw-some today.” Ladybug winked.  
The two heroes started to wander down the Champs Élysées. They talked and talked, they explained their passions and their hobbies to one another. They passed many monuments before they reached their halfway point the Arc de Triomphe. Ladybug was worried it was too romantic but decided against saying anything because she didn’t want to make Chat uncomfortable. They finally reached, what ladybug thoroughly was their separation point, the Louvre, they passed by the Plaster De Concord and stopped to throw some coins into the fountain. At last, they reached the Seine with much hesitation from ladybug.  
There was a boat sitting in the docks full of candles with a picnic basket and blanket in the middle of the deck. Ladybug wandered onto the boat, instructed by Chat Noir, and felt so warm inside, she glanced around noticing all the little details, the fairy lights and rose petals, even the food was what she had told Chat she liked.  
They sat down and chat served them some cold water and offered some food to Ladybug. Once they were settled Chat Noir finally decided it was time.  
“Okay, bugaboo. I wanted to say something. There was a reason for this meeting and this place and for my behaviour tonight.” She nodded and smiled as he started getting nervous. “Well, you already know I’m in love with you and you already know that I think you are the most special girl- person that I’ve ever seen.”  
“Chat, I don’t want you to get the wrong-“  
“Don’t worry my lady, it’s not a marriage proposal. I just wanted to say that I support you and I want you to know you can talk to me whenever.” He grinned as she pulled him in for a hug. “Claws in.”  
He whispered so quietly that when Ladybug pulled away she was shocked to she Adrien instead of Chat Noir.  
“A- Adrien?” Ladybug started to panic. “What’s going on?”  
“It’s me, my lady.” Adrien snickered at the shocked Ladybug.  
“No, it’s not!” She responded.  
“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Have I ever lied to you bugaboo?” At those words, ladybug fainted. 

“Adrien, was it really a good idea to bring her here?” Plagg motioned around Adrien’s room. “Nathalie will find out.”  
Adrien nodded as he watched his sleeping partner. Still transformed into ladybug Adrien had been watching her for quite some time.  
“What if there’s an Akuma attack, you aren’t being responsible. I don’t get given enough Camembert for this!” Plagg yelled.  
“Adrien? Who are you talking to?” Yelled his father from outside the room.  
“No one, father!” Adrien yelled back, he sprinted to his door, opened it and smiled to Gabriel.  
“Son, I am going away for tonight. I will see you tomorrow afternoon,” lied Gabriel, waiting for his son's approval to go and Akumatise someone.  
Adrien nodded, he waited for his father to turn and walk away before closing the door again.  
“I’m going to wake her up now.” Exclaimed Plagg. He started pushing her shoulder and trying his best to wake the sleeping beauty.  
When ladybug finally awoke she excused herself quickly and left as soon as she could. Adrien was disappointed but it didn’t matter to Marinette, underneath that mask tiki was exhausted, the sooner she could get home the better, for Tikki and herself. 

 

Marinette started to spiral, she was in love with Chat Noir which meant they could be together, but on the other hand, Adrien doesn’t love Marinette, another factor is-  
“Marinette, I’m lonely today, can I hang out here?” She heard a sad voice she recognised almost immediately.  
“Of course Ad- Chat,” Marinette smiled at Chat Noir as he climbed in through the trapdoor and onto Marinettes bed. He grinned at the familiar room.  
“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?”  
“No, I’m fine, thank you,” he looked off sorrowfully and Marinette knew what she had to do.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked solemnly.  
“Long story short, I confessed my identity to Ladybug and I think she was disappointed? I’m not sure, I feel uneasy and I regret going that, for me and for her. I just love her so much, she’s-“ he cut himself off and laid back on the bed smiling to himself, eyes closed, happy.  
“Kitty, maybe she didn’t want you to do that, remember how it was so important to her to keep your identity’s safe? She might have been upset but that doesn’t mean that she disappointed.” Chat nodded to his friend and pulled her down with him.  
Now Marinette was lying on chats extended arm.  
“You’d make a great ladybug Marinette,” Chat chuckled.  
“Thanks, kitty, but I couldn’t handle the stress of it all,” Marinette giggled with him, enjoying the company. “Tell me about the famous Chat Noir.”  
“Well, I am an only child, and I’m technically an orphan,” Chat sighed at his companion.  
“What? Really? What do you mean technically?”  
“My mum disappeared when I was young, probably left because she didn’t like me, and my father is too wrapped up in work that he doesn’t even seem to notice me.”  
Marinette took a deep breath. “Just because your mum left doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you, I’m sure wherever she is she’s hoping to come home and see her little boy finally. I’m sure she misses you every day, just as much as you miss her.”  
Marinette grinned as Chat moved closer to her, confused and conflicted she stayed where she was. Chat leaned into her ear.  
“I’m alone, except for you, never leave me.”  
“I won’t, kitty.” Chat leaned in and kissed Marinette gently, she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled the other  
Through his hair.  
They pulled away and chat grinned. “I think that ladybug isn’t as great as I’ve made her out to be, will you- will you replace her?”  
“Kitty, I need to tell you something.” Just then her phone buzzed with a sign saying there was an Akuma.  
Chat noir jumped through the room without saying goodbye to Marinette. “I’ll tell him later, for now, Tikki spots on!”

“Pound it, kitty?”  
“Pound it Ladybug.”  
“We need to talk, Chat Noir.”  
“I’m about to transform back.”  
“Then I’ll carry you, I know who you are anyway.” Ladybug jumped off ugh Chat Noir in her arms. She watching him transform back as she jumped to the Eiffel tower with him.  
“Adrien,” started ladybug. “I love you, both of you. I’m sorry it took me so long but I’m ready.”  
Ladybug turned into Marinette.  
As the moon shone over the two partners Adrien pulled in Marinette again. They spent most of the nights talking about their superhero endeavours and how clueless they were, every so often Adrien would sneak in a pun and Marinette would laugh happily, her eyes filled with joy. 

The next day another Akumatise victim threatened to attack the citizens of Paris and steal the miraculous’.  
The classroom looked like a wasteland, empty of chairs and tables. Only two girls sat where they once learned together.  
“Hi Chloe, how are you?”  
“I’m tired, why haven’t you given me- Ladybug!” Chloe stood up and gawked at ladybug through the window. Sabrina stood up and went to her side, grinning as they saw ladybug devilise the Akuma and bring peace back to the world. The final fixing came with her lucky charm, the classroom was converted to normal and Chloe and Sabrina felt their moods being lifted. Chloe ran out to the girl's bathroom waiting for Marinette to return.  
“That was great, Mari!” Chloe yelled hugging her friend.  
“Thanks, Chloe. What are you doing tonight?”  
“I’m just hanging out with daddy,” she smiled at her new friend.  
“I have a feeling we might need you,” Marinette winked and walked off. 

“Father, why not?”  
“You are being irresponsible Adrien!” Yelled Gabriel to his son.  
“Father, I just want t-“ Gabriel began walking up to his son, as Adrien retreated he felt his closed door behind him.  
“Don’t speak up to me,” screamed Gabriel. In a swift movement, he had slapped Adrien and left a red marking on his face in the shape of a handprint.  
Adrien reached up to his face in shock, Gabriel had always been emotionally abusive but he was now resorting to physical pain, Adrien was shocked and began to question everything his father had done for him and everything he had taught him. Adrien trekked into his room as his tears started flowing, his father wouldn’t see him upset now.  
“I’m so alone,” he glanced around his room. He started tearing now posters and ripping CDs from the wall. He transformed into Chat Noir and leapt out of his window to the Eiffel tower.  
“Chat Blanc, I am hawkmoth.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> Hi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Marinette gets contacted by supervillain Hawkmoth after defeating Chat Blanc.

“Chaton, what are you doing here?”  
“Chaton? Who’s that? Me?” Marinette sat at her desk, she heard her friend’s voice differ from normal, she turned to look at him and his entire black outfit was now white. His eyes had changed to be red and he was breathing heavily.  
“Chat Noir?”  
“Chat Blanc to you.” He smiled menacingly.  
“What is- what’s going on?”  
“I’ve been neglected my entire life so now I’m going around and making sure everyone feels the same pain I do. Except you, you have been nice to me, so I will protect you and Alya and Nino with my life.”  
Chat Blanc grinned at Marinette with a look of death in his eyes, his red, bloodshot eyes were glaring only at her. She felt intimidated but knew she had to fight the want to run away.  
He picked up his partner in his arms and took her outside. He took her to the Agreste mansion and dropped her into the room.  
“Listen, you too, stay here, I’m going to the bathroom.” Said Marinette to Alya and Nino. Marinette started waking off and whispered to Tikki. “This is the reveal for Chat Noir and Ladybug.”  
Marinette transformed into Ladybug and jumped out of Adrien’s bathroom.  
She went to see master fu, grabbed Chloe and told Alya and Nino to transform.  
By the time Chat Blanc returned with his new victims Juleka and Luka.  
She pushed any other thoughts from her mind and concentrated on Chat Blanc. He entered the house and became even angrier.  
“Everyone leaves eventually.” He out the two down and punched the wall.  
“Maybe people wouldn’t leave if you didn’t force them after you caught them. Please, my love, you know better than this.” Ladybug said powerfully, she forced her voice to sound sturdy and she made sure she wasn’t shaking or looked nervous.  
Rena rouge came next. “Chat Noir, let us help you, we love you and we can support you.”  
“You just need to calm down and talk to us Chat.” Followed Nino.  
“We love you and want to hang comfort you, we just need your cooperation.” Ended Chloe.  
“Ha, what a speech, did you plan that? Or was just random, I think you sounded pretty hilarious, hilariously horrible.” He responded.  
Ladybug started strolling toward her companion a smile slowly growing on her face.  
“I love you kitty,” she whispered and pulled him into a kiss. He was got placed into a trance immediately. Ladybug held him close to her as she slipped his ring off his finger. She picked up Chat Blanc before he transformed back and leapt away. Rena and Carapace took Juleka and Luka home together and Chloe ‘checked’ on Marinette.  
They all met afterwards and agreed to stay in the Agreste mansion in case they were needed again. They explored Adriens room as ladybug did her lucky charm and devilised Chat after a few failed attempts. Her lucky charm object was another cat ring, it gave her the ability to destroy Chat Blanc’s miraculous.  
“I did it.” She smiled. “Time to devilise.”

“Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, you did well to defeat Chat Blanc, and you did great in the attack when Mayura, but this is only the start, meet me atop the Eiffel Tower in three days, but leave the mangy alley cat behind.” Ladybug, Rena, carapace, and queen bee clutched their heads as they received a message from hawkmoth. He had somehow gotten a message into their brains to be broadcasted to them. Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug as she fell to the ground in pain.  
“Agreste mansion,” she whispered before fainting. He took ladybug, now Marinette, home and laid her on her bed before proceeding to his bedroom.  
There he found the bodies of all his superhero friends collapsed, Rena and carapaces arms wrapped around each other. He was shocked by this development. He detransformed and propped everyone up with water next to them for when they woke up and a damp towel on their heads.  
Soon after they were sorted ladybug travelled through the window limply.  
“Hi Kitty, I missed you so much!” She grabbed her partner and pulled him into a hug.

Chat noir listened intently while ladybug explained what happened when he was akumaised. The green-eyed boy in the cat suit then told her what got him akumaised. She was shocked to know that Gabriel agreste was so cruel. They associates woke up, one by one. They all began talking and got to know each other a little bit better. Of course, Chloe was sitting right next to ladybug looking at her in awe.  
They were undisturbed by Hawkmoth for the rest of the night. They brushed it off. When the other heroes started to question and wonder where Adrien was and why they were taken to Adriens house Ladybug escorted them out and took their miraculous’ back. 

“Okay class, calm down.” Ms. Beastiee said quietly.  
“Thanks for changing seats Alya and Nino,” Marinette exclaimed as she moved closer to Adrien. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and he was cracking puns as quickly as he could think of them.  
“It’s a Paw- some day, my lady.”  
“It is Kitty.”  
“This classroom is board- ring.” He grinned as the teacher started writing on the black board.  
“Parden me, Adrien.”  
“Sorry, miss.”  
“Would you like to share with the class?”  
“It was a cat pun,” he scratched the back of his head and giggled. “I said today was a paw-some day.”  
He looked down, his classmate knew that look, he pouted like that when she rejected him all those times as Ladybug. Marinette gripped his hand tightly and smiled when he looked at her deep blue eyes.  
“Also, id like to change the seating plan back. You don’t seem to be doing work.”  
“Okay,” Said Adrien disappointedly. He gave Marinette a quick kiss on the forehead and moved down to sit next to Nino. Marinette watched Nino and Adrien fist bump each other, they were obviously excited to see each other again.  
“You know what, I still don’t think you told me about how you and Adrien got into a relationship.” Alya inquisitively exclaimed.  
“Well, I guess it turns out we have a lot more in common then we originally thought, like you and Nino.” Marinette finished and winked at her bestie.  
They got on with the lesson with only a few disruptions from Alix and Kim. 

Chat Noir tapped on her trap door lightly, then proceeded to climb down to her window so he could scared her.  
“Chaton?” She questioned. After a moment she silently went back down her trapdoor. The unknowing Chat Noir jumped out and yelled to scare her but scared himself more to find her gone. He decided to try again and presumed his position just under the balcony but above the window in her room. Marinette was waiting just above the trapdoor entrance that left her room, she saw Chat noir tail moving and had an idea.  
“Boo!” Whispered ladybug underneath his body. Marinette has transformed and was pertched just under where he was sitting. She almost fell from the window she was sitting at from laughing to hard at her friend.  
“I love you kitty,” Said ladybug as he jumped to the ground in anger.  
“I love you too,” he said angrily, causing another burst of laughter for Ladybug.  
She leaned into his body and pecked his mouth gently. 

“Luka Couffaine, this is the miraculous of the snake, use it well and help us save the greater good.” Said ladybug extending her arm to Luka.  
In shock Luka didn’t say anything, his mouth agape he grabbed the box in front of him and opened it.  
“This is the kwami sass, he will help you become a hero.”  
“Hello, I am sass, all you have to say is ‘Sass, tail on’.”  
“Okay then? Sass, tail on!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> Hi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> There's a new superhero in town and Volpina is back!

“Hawkmoth, you requested us,” Said Ladybug plainly. She had Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace and viperion, they all stood atop the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth stood in front of them once again. Chat Noir was watching from the side, although no one knew that. He was hurt that the love of his life didn’t tell him anything about this.  
What everyone also didn’t know was that Volpina was present as well, watching the heroes moves and presenting Hawkmoth with her powers of illusion. Ladybug began forward and swung her yo-yo toward the illusion. She was shocked when he disappear.  
“Volpina,” she whispered. Lu- um?”  
“Virperion,” He grinned.  
“Well Viperion, you haven’t seen Lila akumatised yet, remember we are a team.” Ladybug smiled at Viperion kindly, he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
They proceeded to yell out for volpina and hawkmoth. “Coward, much? Fight us!” Shouted Queen Bee, causing vulpine to show herself.  
“Are you real?”  
“Yes, I am, I’m here to help you.” She replied.  
Ladybug flung her yo-yo and wrapped it around Volpinas body. She didn’t disappear and the heroes nodded.  
“I know where hawkmoth is.” She Said simply and jumped off. Everyone followed her, including Chat Noir furthur away than all the rest of his campanions.  
Eventually the heroes and Volpina reached the Agreste mansion. Faking her kindness Volpina disappeared after about 5 seconds of standing there.  
“An illusion, I knew it. So it must be a trick?” Ladybug whispered through gritted teeth. Ladybug turned around it talk to her companions, they weren’t there. She looked around the garden, near Adriens window, with a statue of Emilie, she remembered when she went to a movie with Adrien and started to get distracted. After, what she thought was three seconds, of daydreaming her eyes opened to be inside Hawkmoths lair. In front of her was Hawkmoth, Volpina, arms crossed, and Chat Noir ties to a chair. His mouth was covered with tape and he was fidgeting to get off the chair. He was screaming out to ladybug, but she couldn’t understand.  
Volpina grinned. She uncrossed her arms and began walking towards Ladybug. Hawkmoth following close behind ready to attack.  
Volpina grabbed ladybugs face and turned her around, there, her four other fellow hero’s were lying there, they were still transformed which meant the miraculous’ weren’t all taken. A breath realsed from the lonely hero’s mouth. Ladybug jumped away.  
“Lucky charm!” She cried as she clutched the wall behind her. Glasses dropped into her palms and she grinned, she instantly understood what they were for. She put hem on and saw no one else in the room with her.  
“You two, I know you aren’t real,” she started pacing around the room as she heard more people walk in, no matter how many times more ‘Volpina’s walked in saying how she’d caught her none of them were real. Flinging around finally Hawkmoth was behind her, Chat Noir and the others had all woken up and were watching intently whilst trying to escape.  
With one quick strike Hawkmoth was on his back. Ladybug wondered if he was older than a teenager, she was questioning what he would wish for when Volpina jumped onto Ladybug, the real one. Shocked Ladybug froze. Chat Noir screamed out as tears started rolling down his face quickly. He was trying to talk to ladybug but the tape over his mouth muffled him from talking.  
Ladybug was knocked out cold and Volpina sighed. She tied her up to a chair and began playing the waiting game. 

“Finally,” she said as ladybug stirred again. “These are all your friends right, Ladybug. Well, they are about to find out who you are, you aren’t as great as hey think you are, right?” Ladybug growled.  
“You won’t get away with this Lila!” She screamed.  
“Volpina,” she said angrily.  
Ladybug shook her head. “At least let them go, just please don’t hurt them, tell the whole world if you have to.”  
Hawkmoth walked back into the room menicinly. He was accompanied by Nathalie, Gabriel Agrestes secretary.  
“Are you all ready?”  
“My love, I’m sorry,” yelled ladybug as her earring were taken out of her ears and she transformed back. Queen bee and Chat Noir grinned. The three remaining hero’s were shocked.  
“You always reminded me of her-“ started Alya.  
“But I never thought-“ continued Luka.  
“You were her.” Finished Nino.  
“Let them go.” Stated Marinette as tears started rolling down her face. Volpina untied Marinette and let her go. She ran to Chet Noir and gripped him tightly. She screamed towards Volpina and Hawkmoth.  
“Don’t touch him! You can’t!” She yelled.  
“It’s you or him.” Volpina calmly grabbed Marinette’s arm.  
Marinette bend down and as a last ditch effort bit Volpina’s hand.  
“Ow!” Volpina pulled back as Marinette collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> Hi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> Gabriel made his wish and his son is gone and Ladybug is faced with a very challenging decision.
> 
> This is the end of my story, thank you so much for reading it!

“It’s time for my wish!” Hawkmoth stood aside the statue of his wife and began whispering his wish.  
“Stop!” Yelled Adrien from behind him as he held Marinette in his arms.  
Suddenly a beam of light shot from Hawkmoths ring and Ewing’s to the sky. His feet started lifting from the ground and spinning. Almost instantly after he reached the ground he detransformed and he sat Emilie up next to him. Marinette’s eyes opened.  
Emilie stood in front of her. “What’s happening? Where am I? Where’s my baby boy?” She questioned.  
Gabriel motioned to Marinette. She cocked her head, unaware of what was happening. Suddenly it clicked in her head. She went over to Hawkmoth and ripped the earrings from his ears and the cat ring from his finger.  
“He’s not there?” He said not noticing Marinette’s attack.  
“That wish was the worst thing you ever did.” She slid the ring on.  
“You killed your own son, he’s gone because of your stupid choices.” She inserted the earings.  
“No- Gabriel, you didn’t. Did you?” Emilie started babbling about how much she loved him and how she was so angry. Gabriel was also flustered.  
I held my tongue and didn’t say anything, just watched them both panicking.  
“Tikki, what do I say to make a wish?”  
“You say Tikki, Plagg, forces are gathering.”  
Marinette did as she was told by her kwami and attempted to end it all.  
“My wish,” she started to rise into the air. “Is for balance to be restored.”  
She felt her feet hit the ground again as the miraculous fixed everything. Gabriel lost Emilie and Adrien was back once again.  
“I can’t believe it was you!” Yelled Adrien.  
“I agree, he has a-“  
“Marinette, I hate you!” He yelled as the rest of the heroes surrounded her. 

 

“Oh, my head.” Sighed Marinette. She looked around hawkmoths lair. She was trapped again, she rolled her eyes. “Come out, cowards.”  
“I am out, I’m right here.” Stated Chat Noir.  
“Kitty, Rena, Queen Bee, Carapace and Viperion. What are you doing?”  
“You wished my mum away,” Chat Noir started.  
“You ruined our friendship.” Rena and Carapace nodded alongside Viperion.  
“I don’t hate you, I’m quite confused.” Whispered Queen Bee in Marinette’s ear. She shrugged and mouthed sorry before continuing with. “I hate you.”  
“My love, my friends. Why?”  
“Look at you, you pathetic, failure you really thought we could accept you?”  
“Ah,” Hawkmoth went on a rant and sent an akuma Marinette’s way. “The one that betrayed me might be my saviour.”  
Marinette heard Tikki from behind her, she explained that there were consequences when using the two miraculous’. That’s why Adrien disappeared at Gabriel’s wish and that’s why all the heroes hate her now.  
“You have to gain back their trust and they will remember that they love you.” She squeaked quietly.  
“Kitty, come here.” She exclaimed quietly.  
He cackled and pursed his lips. “Aw, you want me to obey you?”  
“No!” Hawkmoth yelled as the akuma returned to him. “I don’t care if I sacrifice everything, I want my wife back now.”  
Chat noir walked close to Marinette, leaned down and frown. They were so close that Marinette could feel his breath on her face. She pushed herself up and kissed him tenderly. Almost instantaneously he fell back and regained his memory. He stood up and cataclysmed the ropes around her wrists.  
Ladybug stood up slowly and decided to use her lucky charm. A small bag landed in her hands, it was covered in red and black polka dots, it had a strong connecting the circular container at the bottom of the item.  
She instantly recognised that it was her purse for when she’s a maskless girl.  
She looked over to the questioning green-eyed boy beside her and the girl in the bee costume and knew what she had to do.  
“Rena, Carapace, Viperion, you need to listen to me. I love you, all of you, you’re great friends,” she took a deep breath and started inching closer to her fellow heroes. “You need to understand that I’m not the bad guy, I miss you! I miss your friendship and your smiles.”  
The three enemies started clutching their heads. “I hate you ladybug, you can’t change that!” Screamed Rena rouge.  
“I’m not only Ladybug, I’m more than that, I know you.” Her eyes began to well. She turned to queen bee and Chat Noir. “What if it doesn’t work? I’m scared.”  
“Bugaboo, they love you, it’s not real, I promise, we will find a way to get them to like you, even if it isn’t what you think of right now.” Ladybug nodded, feeling arms wrap around her. She appreciated the embrace of her partner.  
“Tikki, spots off.” She whispered.  
“Marinette?” Rena responded, blinking multiple times. “You are Ladybug?”  
“Did you really trust us with that information?” Carapace enquired.  
“Marinette, of course!” Yelled Viperion. “You’re so amazing, obviously you are Ladybug.”  
Marinette smiled to herself as her friends ran over to her.  
“It worked! It worked Kitty!” She ran into the arms of her lover and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away for Chat Noir and brought her companions into a tight hug, Viperion, Rena, Carapace, and queen bee held their friend close to them.  
“I’m sorry, my friends,” they all responded with ‘I’m sorries’ and ‘we love you’s’ before they all separated and returned the miraculous. 

“We did well, princess.” Said Adrien.  
“Yes we did, we really did.” Responded Marinette.  
They relaxed on the top of a building holding each other in their arms, happy after the defeat of Hawkmoth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> Hi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The heroes went to meet up with Hawkmoth and are worried about what's going to happen next.

“Hawkmoth, you requested us,” Said Ladybug plainly. She had Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Viperion, they all stood atop the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth stood in front of them once again. Chat Noir was watching from the side, although no one knew that. He was hurt that the love of his life didn’t tell him anything about this.   
What everyone also didn’t know was that Volpina was present as well, watching the heroes moves and presenting Hawkmoth with her powers of illusion. Ladybug began forward and swung her yo-yo toward the illusion. She was shocked when he disappeared.   
“Volpina,” she whispered. Lu- um?”  
“Virperion,” He grinned.   
“Well Viperion, you haven’t seen Lila Akumatised yet, remember we are a team.” Ladybug smiled at Viperion kindly, he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
They proceeded to yell out for Volpina and Hawkmoth. “Coward, much? Fight us!” Shouted Queen Bee, causing Volpina to show herself.  
“Are you real?”  
“Yes, I am, I’m here to help you.” She replied.  
Ladybug flung her yo-yo and wrapped it around Volpina’s body. She didn’t disappear and the heroes nodded.   
“I know where Hawkmoth is.” She Said simply and jumped off. Everyone followed her, including Chat Noir further away than all the rest of his companions.   
Eventually the heroes and Volpina reached the Agreste mansion. Faking her kindness Volpina disappeared after about 5 seconds of standing there.   
“An illusion, I knew it. So it must be a trick?” Ladybug whispered through gritted teeth. Ladybug turned around it talk to her companions, they weren’t there. She looked around the garden, near Adrien's window, with a statue of Emilie, she remembered when she went to a movie with Adrien and started to get distracted. After, what she thought was three seconds, of daydreaming her eyes opened to be inside Hawkmoth’s lair. In front of her was Hawkmoth, Volpina, arms crossed, and Chat Noir ties to a chair. His mouth was covered with tape and he was fidgeting to get off the chair. He was screaming out to Ladybug, but she couldn’t understand.   
Volpina grinned. She uncrossed her arms and began walking towards Ladybug. Hawkmoth following close behind ready to attack.   
Volpina grabbed Ladybug’s face and turned her around, there, her four other fellow heroes were lying there, they were still transformed which meant the miraculous’ weren’t all taken. A breath released from the lonely hero’s mouth. Ladybug jumped away.   
“Lucky charm!” She cried as she clutched the wall behind her. Glasses dropped into her palms and she grinned, she instantly understood what they were for. She put hem on and saw no one else in the room with her.   
“You two, I know you aren’t real,” she started pacing around the room as she heard more people walk in, no matter how many times more ‘Volpina has walked in saying how she’d caught her none of them were real. Flinging around finally Hawkmoth was behind her, Chat Noir and the others had all woken up and were watching intently whilst trying to escape.   
With one quick strike Hawkmoth was on his back. Ladybug wondered if he was older than a teenager, she was questioning what he would wish for when Volpina jumped onto Ladybug, the real one. Shocked Ladybug froze. Chat Noir screamed out as tears started rolling down his face quickly. He was trying to talk to ladybug but the tape over his mouth muffled him from talking.   
Ladybug was knocked out cold and Volpina sighed. She tied her up to a chair and began playing the waiting game. 

“Finally,” she said as Ladybug stirred again. “These are all your friends right, Ladybug. Well, they are about to find out who you are, you aren’t as great as they think you are, right?” Ladybug growled.   
“You won’t get away with this Lila!” She screamed.  
“Volpina,” she said angrily.   
Ladybug shook her head. “At least let them go, just please don’t hurt them, tell the whole world if you have to.”  
Hawkmoth walked back into the room menacingly. He was accompanied by Nathalie, Gabriel Agrestes secretary.   
“Are you all ready?”  
“My love, I’m sorry,” yelled Ladybug as her earrings were taken out of her ears and she transformed back. Queen bee and Chat Noir grinned. The three remaining heroes were shocked.   
“You always reminded me of her-“ started Alya.   
“But I never thought-“ continued Luka.   
“You were her.” Finished Nino.   
“Let them go.” Stated Marinette as tears started rolling down her face. Volpina untied Marinette and let her go. She ran to Chet Noir and gripped him tightly. She screamed towards Volpina and Hawkmoth.   
“Don’t touch him! You can’t!” She yelled.   
“It’s you or him.” Volpina calmly grabbed Marinette’s arm.   
Marinette bent down and as a last-ditch effort bit Volpina’s hand.   
“Ow!” Volpina pulled back as Marinette collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. 

“It’s time for my wish!” Hawkmoth stood aside the statue of his wife and began whispering his wish.   
“Stop!” Yelled Adrien from behind him as he held Marinette in his arms.   
Suddenly a beam of light shot from Hawkmoth’s ring and Ewing’s to the sky. His feet started lifting from the ground and spinning. Almost instantly after he reached the ground he detransformed and he sat Emilie up next to him. Marinette’s eyes opened.  
Emilie stood in front of her. “What’s happening? Where am I? Where’s my baby boy?” She questioned.   
Gabriel motioned to Marinette. She cocked her head, unaware of what was happening. Suddenly it clicked in her head. She went over to Hawkmoth and ripped the earrings from his ears and the cat ring from his finger.   
“He’s not there?” He said not noticing Marinette’s attack.   
“That wish was the worst thing you ever did.” She slid the ring on.  
“You killed your own son, he’s gone because of your stupid decisions.” She inserted the earings.   
“No- Gabriel, you didn’t. Did you?” Emilie started babbling about how much she loved him and how she was so angry. Gabriel was also flustered.   
I held my tongue and didn’t say anything, just watched them both panicking.   
“Tikki, what do I say to make a wish?”  
“You say Tikki, Plagg, forces are gathering!”  
Marinette did as she was told by her Kwami and attempted to end it all.  
“My wish,” she started to rise into the air. “Is for balance to be restored.”  
She felt her feet hit the ground again as the miraculous fixed everything. Gabriel lost Emilie and Adrien was back once again.   
“I can’t believe it was you!” Yelled Adrien.   
“I agree, he has a-“  
“Marinette, I hate you!” He yelled as the rest of the heroes surrounded her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug is not my original work and belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> Hi, this is a fan-fiction about the show Miraculous Ladybug, this is the last chapter! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hawkmoth has been defeated, what will Ladybug do about her fellow heroes hatred.

“Oh, my head.” Sighed Marinette. She looked around Hawkmoth’s lair. She was trapped again, she rolled her eyes. “Come out, cowards.”  
“I am out, I’m right here.” Stated Chat Noir.  
“Kitty, Rena, Queen Bee, Carapace and Viperion. What are you doing?”  
“You wished my mum away,” Chat Noir started.  
“You ruined our friendship.” Rena and Carapace nodded alongside Viperion.  
“I don’t hate you, I’m quite confused.” Whispered Queen Bee in Marinette’s ear. She shrugged and mouthed sorry before continuing with. “I hate you.”  
“My love, my friends. Why?”  
“Look at you, you pathetic, failure you really thought we could accept you?”  
“Ah,” Hawkmoth went on a rant and sent an Akuma Marinette’s way. “The one that betrayed me might be my saviour.”  
Marinette heard Tikki from behind her, she explained that there were consequences when using the two miraculous’. That’s why Adrien disappeared at Gabriel’s wish and that’s why all the heroes hate her now.  
“You have to gain back their trust and they will remember that they love you.” She squeaked quietly.  
“Kitty, come here.” She exclaimed quietly.  
He cackled and pursed his lips. “Aw, you want me to obey you?”  
“No!” Hawkmoth yelled as the Akuma returned to him. “I don’t care if I sacrifice everything, I want my wife back now.”  
Chat Noir walked close to Marinette, leaned down and frown. They were so close that Marinette could feel his breath on her face. She pushed herself up and kissed him tenderly. Almost instantaneously he fell back and regained his memory. He stood up and cataclysmed the ropes around her wrists.  
Ladybug stood up slowly and decided to use her lucky charm. A small bag landed in her hands, it was covered in red and black polka dots, it had a strong connecting the circular container at the bottom of the item.  
She instantly recognised that it was her purse for when she’s a maskless girl.  
She looked over to the questioning green-eyed boy beside her and the girl in the bee costume and knew what she had to do.  
“Rena, Carapace, Viperion, you need to listen to me. I love you, all of you, you’re great friends,” she took a deep breath and started inching closer to her fellow heroes. “You need to understand that I’m not the bad guy, I miss you! I miss your friendship and your smiles.”  
The three enemies started clutching their heads. “I hate you ladybug, you can’t change that!” Screamed Rena rouge.  
“I’m not only ladybug, I’m more than that, I know you.” Her eyes began to well. She turned to queen bee and Chat Noir. “What if it doesn’t work? I’m scared.”  
“Bugaboo, they love you, it’s not real, I promise, we will find a way to get them to like you, even if it isn’t what you think of right now.” Ladybug nodded, feeling arms wrap around her. She appreciated the embrace from her partner.  
“Tikki, spots off.” She whispered.  
“Marinette?” Rena responded, blinking multiple times. “You are Ladybug?”  
“Did you really trust us with that information?” Carapace enquired.  
“Marinette, of course!” Yelled Viperion. “You’re so amazing, obviously you are Ladybug.”  
Marinette smiled to herself as her friends ran over to her.  
“It worked! It worked Kitty!” She ran into the arms of her lover and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away for Chat Noir and brought her companions into a tight hug, Viperion, Rena, Carapace, and queen bee held their friend close to them.  
“I’m sorry, my friends,” they all responded with ‘I’m sorries’ and ‘we love you’s’ before they all separated and returned the miraculous. 

“We did well, princess.” Said Adrien.  
“Yes we did, we really did.” Responded Marinette.  
They relaxed on the top of a building holding each other in their arms, happy after the defeat of Hawkmoth.


End file.
